Conventionally, when an image taking process is performed by a medical image diagnosis apparatus such as a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus, an X-ray Computed Tomography (CT) apparatus, or an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus, three-dimensional data is acquired by performing an image taking process on a target site so that cross-sectional images are generated from the acquired data, in some situations.
For example, when the image taking process is performed on the heart, a “basic cross-sectional image” such as a vertical long-axis image, a horizontal long-axis image, a two-chamber cross-sectional image, a three-chamber cross-sectional image, or a four-chamber cross-sectional image is used for diagnosis. In order to appropriately set an image taking location of such a basic cross-sectional image, for example, the medical image diagnosis apparatus acquires the three-dimensional data prior to an imaging scan performed to acquire images for diagnosis purposes, and further generates the “basic cross-sectional image” and an “auxiliary cross-sectional image” used for setting the “basic cross-sectional image” from the acquired three-dimensional data. After that, the medical image diagnosis apparatus causes a display to display the generated cross-sectional images and sets the image taking location of the “basic cross-sectional image”, by receiving a correcting operation or a confirming operation from the operator.